From Camp Fujin to Camp Half-Blood
by Pandahawaiian123
Summary: Camp Fujin is a camp for sons and daughters of Japanese demigods. When the camp directior, Izanami, wants Camp Half-Blood and Camp Fujin to be alliances, She sends 28 of her campers to CHB to investigate and see if it's worth to have them as their alliances. (HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

**Camp Fujin**

**I don't own PJO characters or HoO characters! Or Camp Fujin! I only own my OC's!**

**A/N: Hey there everyone! This series is what I hope will go on for a long time! Make sure to read, review and favourite and follow! Peace!**

_**Italic=Japanese **_

* * *

Hello there fellow human being!

You may be wondering, 'Who da hell is this _baka?'_.

And here, I tell you who I am, where I am, and how I cam to be.

My name is Sachi Nakadai (pronounced SAA-CHEE NACK-AH-DIE).

And I'm face first in the ground.

Let me just give you a brief summary of my life and what happened so far.

I'm Sachi Nakadai. I'm 12 going onto 13 years old, and I live at Camp Fujin.

My past is...complicated, and I am chosing not to tell you about it. My best friend/my not so actual sister, is Mei Itoh (pronounced MY EYE-TOH). She's a daughter of _Ryūjin, _God of The Sea. I'm the daughter of _Izanami__,_ Goddess of Creation and Death. Yes, we are both half-bloods/demi-gods. Now there are HUNDREDS of other demi-gods in the world, but we Japanese ones are different. Why? It's because we actually see our parents often. Every week actually. Now for my life. I ran away when I was 8, met Mei when we were both 9, and we made our way to Camp Fujin. By the way, Camp Fujin is in Hollywood. Yeah, and we traveled all the way from Canada. We are THAT awesome. Okay, I can't take ALL the credit, but we had TONS of help along the way. We even saved a few people too! Back to the story! When we got to Camp Fujin, we we're claimed within 5 minutes, and went to our seperate cabins.

Everyone at Camp Fujin is Japanese or half, and we ALL speak in Japanese. If another demi-god, who wasn't a son or daughter of the Japanese Gods and Goddesses, they wouldn't understand, even if they knew how to speak Japanese. Today in July, me and Mei decided to have practice sword fighting together. Basically, I tripped and landed on my face, and at the moment, Mei is squeezing the life out of me. Let's describe Mei and myself for a second. I have light-medium skin, dark dark dark wavy-ish hair that reaches my shoulders, almond shaped onyx eyes, and I am always wearing black sweatpants, and if not, I'm wearing basketball shorts that I take from my brother, Mori. Mei, is half Japanese and has dark brown curly frizzy hair, blue almond shaped eyes, and an Asian nose. You Asians out there know what I'm talking about! And Mei's are small, but not tiny! Now, that's what brang me in the position.

_"Hey! No fair! I tripped over that rock" _I said to Mei. Streching my neck to try and face her. She stuck her tongue out at me.

_"Well, you better watch you footing then and not be clumsy!" _She retorted. We started to argue more, until our camp director aka my Mom, came over to us.

_"Girls" _she said and pulled Megan off of me. When I got up, I gasped dramatically for air.

_"Oh my Gods! Mom thank you for saving me from this BEAST!" _I dramatically cried to my mother and held onto her like a child I am. She just rolled her eyes and patted my head.

_"You have NO idea what I have been through! First Megan defeats me in Sword Battling, and then she killed Mister Fluffy Marshmellow! MY favouirte fluffy bunny!" _I cried dramatically. By now, the other campers stopped and watched the performance. I dramatically dropped to the floor and wailed. Mei just rolled her eye's but I knew she was hiding some laughter inside. When she was walking away, I ran full speed at her and jumped on her. We both fell to the ground, with me on top.

_"Haha! Suckaa! How you like this piece of Oreo Ice Creame Pie? Huh?" _I yelled in Mei's face. She did what was practical.

She slapped me.

Everyone stopped and watched the scene unfold.

I did what was necessary.

I fake cried.

_"Waaaaah! Mommy!" _I screamed and ran to my mom and hugged her.

My mom just hugged me while laughing, and then everyone else started to laugh and went back to work.

Mei got up chuckling and slapped me upside the head.

_"Well, now that that's done, I need you two to come with me to the Main Bay_ (**See what I did there? ;)**

We both followed her to the living room inside the Main Bay. Inside were two people from each Cabin. Yoriko Amaya and Tomiko Kyobei from the Amaterasu cabin. Hatsue Nakasako and Maki Saito from the Rajin cabin, with Tokiyo and Hitomo Yamazaki from the Ame-No-Uzume cabin. Gin Yamamoto and Kata Kotabe representing the Sujin cabin. Kishi Yanagawa and Akemi Kutsuna from the Tenjin cabin, and others that I'm too lazy to tell you about. But basically, every two from each cabin. Once the chatter died down (did I mention it was pretty loud?), Mom cleared her throat to get everyone's undivided attention.

_"You may be all wondering why I called you here. The reason why is because I have a mission for you all" _Mom stated calmly. Everyone gasped. Sure it was normal to get a quest, but a mission? This was serious stuff.

_"A very old friend of mine has requested representatives from Camp Fujin to visit his camp, Camp Half-Blood, in order to sign a peace treaty." _She said. Everyone's jaw dropped and the chatter broke out once again. Mom calmed everyone down and began talking once more.

_"Now, you will be staying there for a month, seeing if we can be in an alliance with this camp. If all goes well, you will be able to visit the camp and vice versa with Camp Half-Blood. If all fails, then we will go back to being a single camp with no forces to help us if we ever go to war. Now, do you agree?" _She asked once again, calmly. Everyone stared at her until we all broke out into agreements.

_"Yes absoloutley!"_

_"I'm up for it"_

_"This is an amazing mission! I agree!"_

_"Me too!"_

_"Same here!"_

Mom just laughed and used the 'calm down' motion with her hands.

_"Now seeing that we all have agreed, you will leave first thing in the morning. Back to work everyone. You all have a long day tomorrow" _she said and ushered us out. Everyone immediatly started talking about how excited they were and what not. While Me and Mei were walking back, A thought came to my mind.

_"Hey Mei?" I asked her. _

_"Hm?" She responded._

_"How long has it been since all of us have spoken English?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola mi amigos! Lol I ain't spanish anyways, but here's another chapter! And thank you for the follows, favourites and my lovely 2 reviewers! I DON'T OWN PJO OR HOO CHARACTERS OR CAMP FUJIN! **

* * *

Hi there lovelies! How ya doin'?

So, it is currently 10 in the morning or afternoon, or whatever, and we are ready to depart to Camp Half-Blood already! So at the moment, I am walking to our camp van with Mei and little 9 year old Rachelle from the _Haciman_ cabin. She may not look dangerous, but she knows every thing about the human body and she uses it to her advantage. Me and Mei were put in charge of Rachelle, along with her 17 year old brother, Cayden Watashi.

It seemed that we were walking too slow because when we got there, everyone, including my own sibling who didn't even wake me up, were there. Man, talk about rude! Just kidding! So, we boarded into the van that was magicked to be bigger on the inside than out, and we went all the way from Hollywood to New York! Woohoo!

Not really.

It was THE ABSOLUTE WORST EXPERIENCE OF MY ENTIRE LIFE!

Everyone was talking so much that it gave me several headaches and made me get so nauseous that I had to stop the van twice. And with each stop, it took half an hour for everyone to get onto the bus, even if we stopped eating! Gods, I have to deal with this again when we return from this camp! But, all nightmares come to an end, and we finally made it to Camp Half Blood! Yes, I know it seems like it was just yesterday that we were boarding the bus and this went by way too fast, but seriously it did! I couldn't have been even more happier! Getting out of the bus, was like getting out of your womb for the first time!

Okay, that came out really wrong.

Like really _really _wrong.

Anyways back to the point.

Which was what again?

Oh yeah! How fast this went!

Okay, so let me just tell you, when we walked through those boarders, It was AMAZING!

But of course, _nothing_ can beat Camp Fujin and our Orchad tree!

But seriously, this place came _very_ close to second!

There was an archery court, the cabins were in the shape of a horseshoe, and their dining hall was pretty amazing! There were people ranging from the ages of like 6-20, or even younger and older! At Camp Fujin, it's mostly teenagers and a handful of kids below the age of 8. When we walking into camp towards the big house, everyone stopped what they were doing and just stared at us.

_"Why are they staring at us? Did we do something wrong?" _Mei asked beside me. I just smirked and responded to her.

_"They're staring at us because we are 2 Fab 4 Them!" _I say and do the motion that Pewdiepie did. Another thing about Camp Fujin, we have this cool magic Wifi system, where all Wifi signals are hidden so that we can watch Youtube videos and talk and text each other and family on the mortal side! And it's available to us by the phones we were given to us by my mom.

Mei just giggled and of course, hit me on the head. Once we reached the Big House, Chiron the centaur introduced himself and led us to some room with a people from each cabin gathered around a ping-pong table. There was some guy that stood out from the rest. His aura was...weird. Like he had been through a lot for his young age. I shrugged and ignored it, but it kept bothering me in the back of my brain.

The camp director, Chiron, came over and greeted us and took us to the Big House to show us where we were going to stay for the few days to adjust to camp, then go to cabins.

Fantastic.

* * *

**A/N: I AM SO SORY THIS IS THE ABSOLOUTE WORST CHAPTER EVAAAH! I apologize for not updating, it's just that we have have this math unit test,and I absoloutly suck at math! Being that I do have ADHD, I CANNOT CONCENTRATE! It sucks soooo much! ANyways Happy late Halloween! It was cold as F yesterday, and I didn't get that much candy, sadly. And tomorrows my Birthday! So, anyways, does anyone know how to do Scientific Notation to the power of 10? I apologiz again and I thank me 2 reviewers! 2 reviewers=2 people who actually like this story! I will edit this chapter when I have some ideas, but for not, I love you all!**

**Brofist! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wazzzup ma bro's! Here's a new chapter for you guys, and It's WAY better than the last! Oh, and just saying, me and my friend think her old neighbous are Kindly Ones. Why? We don't know, but they don't speak English whatsoever, sooooo...**

**Anyways, ENJOY!**

* * *

Sachi's POV

When we woke up the next day, we decided to head to breakfast. When we entered the dinning pavilion, it was pretty awesome. There were many tables, that I didn't bother counting, tons of people at them chatting in English (which i could kinda understand), and most importantly, there was food! And some weird fire in the middle of the pavilion and people dumped half their food in. Maybe it was trash? Maybe it was waste? Me no no. So, we grabbed our plates and filled it with food. We all sat down at very large table and grabbed our mini Orchard Tree. The Orchard Tree at Camp Fujin supplies us with fruit, going from apples to Ackee (a very rare fruit).

We all put our hands in a praying motion and said _"Itadakimasu"_. Once we looked up, we saw the camp staring at us.

Again.

What creepers.

I ignored it and digged in. Mei beside me tapped me on the shoulder.

_"I think I'm having a panic attack". _I stopped eating and looked up at her. _"Are you sure?"_ I asked. I know it was stupid, but sometimes if they were short, we wouldn't have to move. She nodded yes and I grabbed her hand and ran out.

We went behind the Big House and sat there.

_"Shhh, it's okay, alright? Your going to be fine" _I say to her, trying to soothe her. She just shakes her head_. "No, nothing is going to ever be fine! Everyone in there was staring at us! What if I mess up in an activity and make a fool of myself? Then will everything be fine? No, it won't! I'm sick and tired of being in this place, even if we have been here for one day! I wanna go back home!" _and by now, she's yelling at the top of her lungs.

Tears are streaming down her face and she bucks over sobbing. I grab her before she hits the ground and hold her. She is just like my sister, not even. She's my other half and she knows it. Her sobbing turns into screams.

_"I-_inhale_-can't-_inhale_-breath-_inhale_" _she says, and her breathing becomes laboured and comes out in pants.

_"Okay, breath in and out slowly, like this" _I start to do what I said, and she tries, but shakes her head_. "It's-_pants_-not-_pants_-working!" _she says and she's on her knee's with her hands on her chest._ "It's okay! I'm going to go get my mom, and you stay put! Alright?" _I ask, and a small twitch of the head is all I get.

I ran as fast as I could back to the dining pavilion where everyone was chatting and laughing. I see my mother talking to Chiron and run straight to her. She's startled to see me, but once I explained what happened, all of the others at Camp Fujin are on our heels as we head behind the Big House where Mei is. I knew I should've never left her alone.

What I saw was something I was not prepared for.

Mei was surrounded by a pool of blood. She had blood coming out of her mouth and she was coughing up some more each time.

_"MEI!" _I screamed, but people held me back. I struggled to get them off me, but it wouldn't happen.

Tears began to stream down my face as I saw Izanami pick up Mei. She had a few tears down her face, but not as much as mine. I finally got them to let go, but it was already to late.

I rushed to Mei's side and saw that she was already...limp.

_"Mei". _

No response.

_"Mei wake up". _

No response once again.

I pried her out of my mothers arms and held her_. "Please, wake up Mei. PLEASE! I AM BEGGING YOU TO WAKE UP!" _I screamed. I kept my head down and sobbed into Mei's hair. I heard murmuring and footsteps come towards us. Peaking a glance, I saw shocked faces and heard gasps from the crowd. My attention was focused of Mei now. No one else_. _

_"MEI! Please wake up! PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS TO ME GIRL, PLEASE DON'T!" _I cried out. I kept whispering the same thing over and over again. I couldn't. I won't. I won't lose her. I heard a gasp. One that was close by. Like right next to my ear_. _

_"Sachi, why are you holding me?" _I hear Mei's voice beside me.

* * *

**A/N: Lol, yea it wasn;t much better, and that cliffhanger tho! Wanna know how Mei survived? Or how she even died in the first place? Tune in next time for all the cool stuff! Anways, Fav, Follow and Review, cuz why not, eh?**

**Brofist!**


	4. The REAL author

**Hey there everyone! So, imma be honest with you, I'm not 'Squidney'. Nope, I'm Mckenna. 'Squidney' or Sydney as her name is, is my younger sister with an ULTIMATE passion for writing. SO I let her use my account to post anything she wants. So, at school we had this presentaion about being safe online, and the women said for us to do web searchs about ourselves. So I did my real name (which I will not tell) and then my pen name. And I went to images and found something interesting. I found a picture of Connor, and when I clicked on it, it brang me to this website called...I am so angry I cannot say it. But it's for the worst fanfics ever penned. Infuriated but curious, I scrolled down to see what this 'Guest' said about my sisters fanfic. She practically bashed on about how BAD the fanfic was. It was so bad to the point that I was blinded with anger. So I decided to cool off and go for a walk. When I came back, I found my sis in the basement, where the computer is, CRYING her eyes out. I asked what happened, and I saw the website about the bashing of the fanfic she wrote. She was sobbing so much, my heart felt like it was ripped out of my body. My sister is 10 years old, and thinks she is an AMZING writer. She is! Trust me! I'm the one who introduced her to and Assassins Creed! So, if that guest is out there reading this, let me tell you and quote one of my favourite authors...**

**GROW SOME BALLS AND FIGHT ME BRO! YOU MADE MY BABY SISTER CRY HER EYES OUT AND GIVE UP ON WRITING! You may be like "Well, if she's gonna be a writer, then she has to get used to the hate and critism on her books," and bullshit like that. Yeah, I know. But thats when she's OLDER and more mature! She is just a 10 year old girl! **

**I am sorry I never told you guys the truth. I am the one who wrote the Big Hero ^ fanfics, but My sis is always there to write the rest, so she just signs her name and not mine or ours together. I really apologize for my rant, but I just wanna rip that persons eyeballs outso they can't read. If you wanna know the website, go to google, google image my name, click the one with two anime characters kissing, in the suggestion box, click the pic of the guy in a white hood. There. That's what it's all about. All about my sisters fic. I WILL keep this story up because it's for my sister, and I intend to keep it up for her. Again, I am REALLY sorry I never said I was the real author. Don't worry, Big Hero 6 with a Twist will be updated tomorrow on Saturday or Sunday at the latest. Posting it on all my stories. Bye for now!**

***Brofist***

**-M**

**P.S: yes, my sis watches Pewds XD**


End file.
